Legend of Zelda: Dance of Destiny
by Taydr
Summary: Legend speaks of a special 7 that would appear when the King of Darkness became too strong for the Hero of Time to defeat alone, but will the Dyviri be willing to lend their power? Muchless accept it? Read & Review please x3 Rated M for upcoming chaps
1. Strange Darkness with Talking Lightbulbs

**A/N: Welcome to LoZ: Rise to Power! I hope you're open to ideas, and really like this. This idea i've actually been working on for several years actually, but finally got it refined and I'm out of my 'I'm a dorky 13 year old fail writer' stage. Anyways... Credits to TwiliPrincess049 cause even though it's beginning of the fanficiton, I already like her a lot, and she's an awesome beta-reader, though a little hard on herself. Hahaha... If only I was that hard on myself... Oh well maybe she can keep me in line. :D Now! Let's begin!**

_"The child?" It was a painful thing to even think of taking a child from their mother, especially right after birth, but it was a necessary action to save the child from the grips of evil. "Are you sure this is the one?" _

_The midwife looked from the crying babe in her arms back to the great sage of Shadow before nodding. Though the essence of Shadow was inevitable in the child, each child born into the village of Kakariko had such essence. Its strength varied from child to child, but with this one, it was strong, the feel of it like the caress of an icy angel. "Good..." Taking the child, the sage bowed slightly before setting off to the temple of Shadow, its ghostly depths beckoning her to come in, but she shook her head, stopping at the mystical pad of the Nocturne of Shadow. "Farewell, young one. Grow up strong." she whispered, waving her hand over the child and watching as the large red eyes faded into blue, the child's ears slowly shrinking down to rounded ones before she laid the child down on the pad. "_Micy bomk lojy._ (Come back safe)" The melody drifted sweetly out of the Shadow Temple, joining her low whistle as the Nocturne of Shadow played a far darker role than usual, the purple orbs gathering around the babe, disappearing as a redead's screech pierced the air, echoing over and over upon itself within the temple... _

"Shaera!"

The girl twitched, cringing slightly to the ear piercing shriek that traveled through the house specifically to hit her ears. Oh how the days would be better without an owl of a mom... well... voice of an owl mom, or a howler monkey actually.

"What?" The pinch faced woman waddled her way into the room, Shaera's lip curling slightly as she put her hands on her hips and they seemed to sink in several inches, obviously unhappy with Shaera's responce.

"Get some light into your room! Stupid girl, it's always so dark in here! No wonder you're so pale!" Hardly, it was a lie in itself and both of them knew it! She got way more sun than anyone else in her family, and the pudgy woman was the pale one, not her. Whipping around in her chair, she leaned back, smiling at her mother as the woman started to reach for her curtains, her will to take them down seeming to be like iron itself. As she did so, Shaera perked a brow, glancing at her door as her younger sister and brother watched, waiting, before her sister stalked off for a moment, racing back in to launch herself onto Shaera's bed, the bed wobbling before coming to a squeaking stop, the boy waltzing in slowly, watching carefully, his blue eyes studying the movements of ripples along their mother's body.

Shaera scowled. "Don't do that..." she mumbled, reaching over to her youngest sibling, covering his eyes as she ushered him out of the room, save him the horror of their mother's laziness and their mother the embarrassment of her lazy ways being studied down into a science of a five-year-old's mind. Though to be completely honest, she wouldn't mind her brother questioning their mother's blubberiness as Jell-O and question what she did with it, and if it was tasty.

Sure it was. Once you got through the fact that it wasn't Jell-O and it was fat.

"Mom, really? I'm gonna have a friend over today, I really don't need you tearing my room apart." As the woman whipped around, Shaera plastered on her best I'm-a-good-little-girl smile, hoping for results that would be her mother leaving her room... and leaving her alone.

"Who?"

"Kristy?"

"Oh..." her mother nodded a little, pursing her lips as she seemed to go deep into thought. "She's a nice girl... is she bringing over that game?"

Oh, no, not that tyrade... Tyrade of how she shouldn't waste time playing games. But playing games was far more entertaining than being around her mother... Or her siblings, the two, though truly innocent, had a weird habit of pointing out every single flaw... about everything...

"Mom... it's not 'that game' its 'a game'. You always call whatever game she brings over 'that game' but they're never the same game!" her mother paused for a moment as if turning this information around in her mind before sighing.

"Well... fine... it is your birthday so I suppose that is okay..." Right.… Her mother sometimes rubbed Shaera the wrong way, but the young blond sucked it up, taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment before letting it roll out of her chest in a hiss.

"Thanks Mom..."

Yeah, well, even though she said it was fine, the welcome Kristy got wasn't exactly the greatest. Not that the brunette minded, just grinning and adjusting her glasses before she lunged at Shaera, hugging her tight as she gabbled on about the game she brought. First obvious point was that though she had pretty much played it all night since she got it the night before, she was still scared of it. To a degree that Shaera had to question the healthiness of it. Though once they basically locked themselves in her room, things went smoothly, no interruptions as they busied themselves with strapping the game in before putting everything together, plugging one thing into another, and jumping onto her bed, ready to jump into this new game and beat it down like it were nothing. Though they did a lot of goofing around before they actually did what they were supposed to within the game, they finally gathered up the fifty rupees needed to buy a shield and ran around in circles from the large rolling ball to get the sword of Kokiri. Shaera haven't even been paying much attention, more focused on talking to Kristy while the small brunette toyed around with the controller and moved the little boy in green around. Talk talk talk, move around, roll, swing sword, make retarded noises.

"Ew, I hate this place!" Kristy shuddered a little as a massive tree-looking thing opened his mouth and allowed Kristy to run inside, into what looked to be a diseased and infected interior.

"Gross..." the brunette paused, looking over at Shaera with a grin.

"Hey, I'm kinda hungry, aren't you?" pausing for a moment, Shaera's lips parted in a sheepish grin as her stomach growled. "We should get some food!"

"Yeah!" she rolled off the bed, stretching a little as she walked over to her door, eyes catching on purplish orbs just in her field of vision, Shaera brushed them off, figuring that they were just a part of getting up a little too fast. Shaera opened the door, pausing for a moment to blink several times, though the vision of darkness beyond her door never faded.

It was like she had just been launched into a "Lion, Witch, and Wardrobe" situation without the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Just her, and her room. Plus the strange little glowing purplish orbs around her. Glancing back at Kristy, she raised her eyebrows. "Do you see this?" she questioned, pointing out the door into the vast emptiness that used to be her house, then to the purple orbs.

"Are you okay?" Getting up off the floor, the other girl poked Shaera, wondering what was wrong with her before she walked through the door, the darkness vanishing as she did so, Kristy poking her hand through the door to wave at her. "Nothing here."

"Yeah… I'm fine…" she mumbled, walking out her door, then back into her room, and out again. /Now I just look like a nutcase…Not feeling hungry anymore either.../ she grumbled to herself.

Heading back into her room, she laughed a little at Kristy shaking her head and giggling before plopping back down in front of the TV, picking up the controller as Shaera shook her head, ignoring the voice that kept telling her that 'it was time'. Time for what? It didn't make any sense so she would just have to ignore it. Sitting down next to Kristy, she grinned as the other pressed the large red button in the middle of the controller, the game buzzing back to life, and the pat pat pat of running.

"Hey!"

"Oh god that is so annoying…" Kristy growled as the fairy yelled, her name flashing on the screen as the Up-C button between the other buttons. "She's always 'Hey, listen' 'Hey! Listen!' 'HEY! LISTEN!' can't she ever shut up?" Well… Shaera had to agree. Navi the fairy needed a new hobby. Badly. Watching the game carefully as Kristy ran the little boy in green around, she pointed to the center of what seemed to be a large tree that they were in. What could she say, she didn't really pay much attention.

"Think to jump down onto that?"

"It didn't break last time…" Kristy muttered under her breath.

"Try going up to where are the webs are."

"Ugh no! Spiders! Ick!"

"Oh you're such a wuss, it's a game!" Shaera scowled, though Kristy eventually gave in to going up to the spider floor, creaking around the circle as though it were death itself. What concerned her is that when they approached a door on the top floor of the infested tree, it suddenly became shrouded in darkness, a set of red eyes staring out towards them, not the boy, as if watching them. Though Kristy was more concerned with the spiders until the game suddenly started hissing. And what was causing her to freak out is that it actually sounded like talking. Well… raspy, high-pitched struggling-to-talk kind of talking was more like it.

"This never happened before!" the other girl squeaked, grabbing Shaera as she quickly came to the conclusion that the game was haunted, dropping the controller as the game broke into a cinematic sequence, the boy walking close to the darkness, and Navi hovering close by, before the box of text appeared.

"Fail… I've never seen anything like that before…" Shaera frowned, looking at Kristy.

"You named him Fail?"

"Well it sounded funny…" Damn right it did. Though right now it was straight up ridiculous, as the text box disappeared, Navi flying close to the darkness for a second before the screen shook, as though in the game an earthquake just broke out, a terrifying screech ringing out from the speakers as what looked to be a corpse flashed across the screen for a moment, along with a morbid moaning sound.

"Sha…d…o…w…" Kristy gripped onto Shaera's arm painfully, the blond glaring at her terrified friend for a moment before pausing.

"Shae it just said your name almost I swear! It sounded like it ohm-" another scream, and Shaera was starting to get a little peeved. If this wasn't normal then what was happening? Another text box appeared, this time filled with a gibberish writing that she couldn't even understand at all, though Kristy recognized it in a heartbeat… just couldn't understand it. "That's… that's the language that's on the signs… Y'know?"

"No, I don't. Enlighten me! Did you bring a haunted game to my house?" As Kristy shook her head, the screen went on to Navi and the boy, Navi hiding within the folds of the boy's clothes while the kid just stood there, wide eyed, almost shaking.

"Sha…" the text box appeared again, though it seemed as though the speaker was having trouble speaking, the text breaking off into nonsensical murmurs, though followed by a maniacal laugh and a flash to a dark room, with a purplish-blue flooring that went around in a circle. Looked like skin, drawn tight, like a drum, though a single floating eye there, red and orange, enraged, is what really stuck in her mind.

"It's time…" Another text box, though the words actually became said, a very strange occurrence for this game already for what Shaera did know. Though just as fast as this strange phenomenon happened, it was over, the boy and fairy standing a ways from the door, the same place they had been standing before the cinematic even happened. Darkness gone, strange noises gone, no more screaming or moaning and groaning. Grabbing up the controller, Shaera moved the boy in green forward, Kristy screeching this time as a giant spider dropped down from the roof, throwing her hands up and pushing Shaera away, the controller crashing onto the floor as it fell from Shaera's initial shock.

"What the hell was that about Kristy? It's just a game! See? All that weird stuff didn't happen. Probably just imagined it!" she growled, pushing on the smaller girl for a moment in a joking manner before sighing. "Here, I'll go get some chocolate for us, okay?"

Chocolate would cheer just about anything with Kristy, except for a stomach ache caused by chocolate. As the smaller nodded, Shaera smiled before she pushed off the bed, watching the other as she opened the door, then closed it.

Once she'd closed it, she realized that something had to be wrong, shutting herself off into complete darkness. It was like before… darkness reaching out and consuming everything, though the sound of a light tune drifted through the air, the kind of tune that could almost make anyone burst out into dance or just grin, the very tune just laced with life. Bouncy.

Laughing softly, she found herself with a bit of a bounce in her step now, the rhythm addicting and she could almost lose herself completely in it, until the hardwood floors of her house suddenly fell to the feel of grass between her toes.

Stopping immediately, she whipped around, still unable to see at all, the grass cold and crisp against her bare feet, moist with dew. Never mind dancing a little now, she needed to figure out what was going on. She froze in her place as another horrific moan split through the lively tune, this time it sounded close, real, like someone was ridden with pain. And suffering.

Reaching her hands out, she tried to find the walls of her home to follow so she could find a light switch, her searching fingers finding their way to a vine-covered wooden surface, the strains of the wood ushering her fingers back the way she came instead of downwards to the floor, another moan cutting through the air but the sickening sound didn't stop with one moan, it continued on and on, her ears now picking up on the slight moving of grass that she wasn't causing. Sluggish movements as well, she could tell, but wasn't sure how she knew.

The moaning was too familiar, like that strange cinematic that happened in the game, though as she started to move away from the moaning, a blood-freezing scream silenced the joyful tune, her muscles stiffening and she grunted and tried to move, finding herself unable. What was going on? Struggling to move still, she barely lifted her foot to start running around in this god-forsaken darkness when another scream sounded, freezing her completely again. /What the hell's going on? Why can't I move? What happened to my house?/ her mind raced, begging her body to move as she kept jerking at her muscles to somehow start running, but stopped completely.

As she regained control of her muscles, a sudden flurry of light flew by, illuminating some horrid skeletal creature, it's mouth hanging open, arms extended towards her as it moaned again before another scream echoed over and over in her ears, the creature poised to leap before the ball of light slammed into it, pushing it backwards and the spell placed upon her shattered, her feet numbly beating upon the wood and grass as she ran, somewhere, anywhere, in this unknown darkness.

"No! Don't run!" it was a light voice, rather high pitched and almost reminded her of the fairy's voice in the game, but slightly more masculine. She didn't know what compelled her to stop, but she did, whipping back around to watch the ball fly towards her, struggling with something in its grip. "It's coming back, take this!" She didn't have time to question, a wooden leathery feel of something being pressed into her hand, accompanied by an unexpected weight, the girl flopping forward for a moment before regaining her balance. "Kill it!"

"What?" now this voice was telling her to kill something! Though she guessed the it was that monster that created the moaning sounds. "I can't see! How am I supposed to be able to kill anything!" Yes, good question, sir voice, now answer it.

"Just do it!"

"Not good instructions!"

"Jus-" the voice fell silent, Shaera looked over towards the direction that the moaning was coming from, the noise starting up again, but it easily shut up the argument that was waiting to happen.

"What in the hell did you give me anyways?"

"A sword…" the exchange of heated whispers were barely audible with the moaning creature… making his noises, but the fact that this ball had given her a sword had hit hard, though she almost laughed at the preposterous idea. Her? With a sword? Get real. How could a ball of light carry a sword? That was just ridiculous. The more she thought about it actually, the funnier it got until she was giggling softly, but she cut off as there was another scream.

"What the hell is that thing...?" she wanted to know, hell this seemed more like a prank anyways, though why her mother would allow grass to be brought in the house, she would never know. And the neighbors would be calling any time now about the screaming noises. And loud moaning, though the ball of light was a mystery to her. How did they get a ball of light, to not illuminate the entire house around them, and not be made with a light bulb… Though the carrying the sword was easy enough to figure out.

"A redead…" the voice quivered a little before the ball of light disappeared, burying under her clothes, the light dimming suddenly and the area fading back into absolute darkness. Oh damn, how the hell was she supposed to see anything...?

"Is it trying to kill us… Or you?"

"More like eat your soul!" the response back was terse, though that quiver in it was still there, laced lightly with fear though it tried to hide it. Tough light eh? Also now she wondered how they did the disembodied voice thing.. Nice prank guys. Nice… prank.

"Well then get out here and light it up!"

"What am I? Your own personal torch? No!" Well then geez how could she see, she didn't know but at the moment, the moaning was getting closer, and probably going to get into screaming again and mysterious inability to move. "Do something before we die! Or worse, get eaten!" Okay that wasn't nice at all, though the fact was, being eaten still lead to DEATH. Testing the weight of the object in her hand, she scowled for a moment, listening closely to the moaning. She couldn't see, she didn't have much of a shot, and by all means, if she couldn't see, she couldn't run. She'd just hit a wall. She was surprised she hadn't hit a wall yet.

Biting her lip, she waited, the moaning coming closer as she tried to not flip out and start screaming bloody murder and hope that it got this prank to end, she closed her eyes, listening… there. About one o'clock, five meters. Keep it away from her and maybe she'd be fine... she didn't know how to fight... muchless something like this... she didn't even see it but it was effectively keeping her pinned down by locking her muscles up. Away, attack... Throw the sword. Opening her eyes, she met blindness again, though threw the object nonetheless, the sound of it whirring through the air like music to her ears before it suddenly made a _shnk_ sound, the moaning turning into a louder half moan, half screech of pain, the ball of light reappearing from her clothes, flying forward to look for this 'redead', and finding it on the ground, right where she had thought it was, the sunken face and skin peeling back into the open mouth and vacant eye sockets before the creature suddenly evaporated into dust and floated off, the weapon the light had given her hitting the ground with a slight _thnk_.

"Uh… great prank…" she muttered, too stupefied at the moment to really say much else. She had just killed something... something that she didn't know what it was. And she had managed to hit it. Somehow. Now she felt really lucky. Sucking in her breath, she tried to regain composure as the ball of light jumped off her clothes.

The ball of light floated around for a moment before flying towards her.

"You are my charge! Oh my goddess I'm so glad I found you before you were killed! The Deku said you'd be appearing soon, so he sent all of us out to go find you guys, but this was seriously bad! What're you doing out here all by yourself, you could've gotten yourself killed! Stupid gi-" it stopped, looking her up and down before shaking violently. "YOU'RE A GIRL? I woulda at least thought that the goddesses wouldn't leave the power of their temples in the hands of girls!" Now _that_ hit a chord. Shaera grabbed the ball of light, expecting it to be like grabbing a baseball, though found it more like grabbing onto a stick, the light squishing down into a squirming little figure.

"What the hell are you? I'm your charge? And what do you mean what am I doin' out here all by myself, I was just leavin' my room to get some damn chocolate and I'm in this pit of emptiness! Who's the Deku, who's you guys, and what the hell is the goddesses and temples?" Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask so many questions, but she certainly wasn't happy with the attack on the gender. Bringing the tiny figure close, she got herself a closer look at this thing, no longer a ball of light but a tiny person. It seemed to be male, a ragtag shirt on and what looked to be like hobo pants, bronze colored hair all in disarray like it hadn't been groomed for a while, one wide golden eye staring at her, the other still wide and staring at her, but more of a bronze color like his hair. "What… are…you?" she questioned quietly, her breath escaping out of her in a low whisper, her own azure hues studying the little person in amazement.

"I'm a fairy, what are you, stupid? This is the Lost Woods and what do you mean what are the goddesses and temples? The three Goddesses, Farore, Din, and Nayru! They created this land, Hyrule! Idiot! Have you been sleeping in a hole all your life, you nit!" he squirmed, attempting to push himself out of her hand but she squeezed him tighter. "OWOWOWOWOW GEEZ! I got bones you know!" He glared up at her, though he suddenly stopped, as though what she had said had suddenly sank in. "Wait, you have no idea about anything here? Nothing at all?" she shook her head. "Oh boy… that can't be good, maybe I can teach you… I dunno, look, you're important, don't die. I'm your fairy, guardian, companion for your adventure basically."

"I don't want to go on an adventure… I want to get some chocolate then get back to my friend." Shaera snarled, narrowing her eyes on the tiny fairy. "Quit this prank out now."

"Prank? HAH! You think that's what this is? Girl, the fate of the entire world is resting in the hands of you and your fellow Guardians! And the Hero of Time! What kinda person would prank something like that! This is your destiny, you stupid girl!" Guardians? What the hell was that? And the Hero of Time? That sounded like… Kind of like that game that Kristy brought over. Oh geez no she couldn't… oh come on… that just… she didn't know but this had to be a prank now. "Don't sit there and doubt me! Come on! Grab that sword and let's get outta here! I can hardly believe a redead was here in the first place!" Her lips curled in response, but she picked it up before releasing him.

"I'm only going along this prank for a little while, so have your fun, freak." she growled, watching the fairy resume to be a ball of light, following after him after he beckoned to her, and dashing off into the unknown darkness. Oh how much fun this was going to be…

**A/N: Now be nice and review. :p **


	2. Training and Dying

**A/N: Welcome! TOoooo~ LTP chapter two... xD All characters/ideas/concepts belong to their perspective owners, _ if I mess up anywhere, please tell me XD Though I think my beta reader has done a very good job~ thank you Twili~ ^^ You are awesome! Onward our brave Shaera goes... well... she thinks its all very screwed up and the joke needs to stop, but yes, onward she goes~ to meet~ THE DEKU TREEEEEEEEE D:**

**And special thanks to... NO ONE other than Twili xD for reviewing**

THOUGH FIRST ALERT! Yay 3 Mwahahaha thank you gryffinclaw08 you are AWESOME. Yeah :3

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is this, a gigantic maze?" The fairy looked back at her, rather disgruntled, his tiny features marked with disbelief and annoyance, flying towards her quickly as he got right in her face.

"Look Shadow, right now, I don't care what your problem is, but suck it up! You belong to the Shadow, you're here now, so just shut up, and deal with it while I try to figure out a way out!" the fairy snarled, "You haven't even been here for that long and you're already irritating me beyond belief!" Flying off quickly, he approached the surrounding three logs from where they had come from, checking each one for a moment before pointing towards one. "This one." He flew off quickly before flying back. "COME ON!"

She stumbled forward as he tugged at her clothing. "Ew, what is this stuff? You're going to have to change!" He let go of her loose, black, button-up shirt, bi-colored eyes glistening with a disgust that she couldn't understand. Her clothes? What was wrong with her clothes? Following him into what she guessed was deeper into the forest, she scowled.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"How are those things even clothes? They're so thin and flimsy!"

"It's called cotton and polyester!" A look of confusion crossed his tiny features.

"Poly-who?"

Rolling her eyes, she waved him off as she ran into the next indicated log, the fairy now prodding around the edge of a log. "We have time… Navi's accompanying Link on his first test of courage, so we need to get you ready to go so that we can get going when they're done." He flew further towards the other opening of the log, though he suddenly started bouncing up and down in his flight. "Over here!" With that said, she watched as the purple fairy flew towards the side of the log, crashing once before flying back, shaking his head then flying towards it again to her amazement, suddenly disappearing into the wall.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Running forward, she tried to find the same thing he was looking for. The fairy popped out again, gripping onto her shirt, and pulled her in the right direction. What greeted her eyes seemed to be a secret room, sprites flying every which way in joyful dance, walls towering up around her and a partial sky dotting the surrounding area with bits of sunlight. "What is this place….?"

Turning her eyes around, she found herself looking at the fairy, his light dimmed and his tiny figure easily seen reposed on a pile of purple cloth. "This is where you were supposed to appear actually. This has everything pertaining to the Shadow Guardian...I think it's guardian... Armor, clothes, weapon, some food. Basically, you name it for preparing for a journey, and it's here." Floating up, he flew towards her. "Sorry about earlier, but you have no idea what it's like to be frantically searching for someone only to find them in danger. And I never introduced myself. I'm Ekoi, your fairy companion."

She blinked, staring at him for several moments. "Well...Ekoi, you could really start off by explaining some things… like… what the hell is going on."

He motioned to the pile of purple cloth.

"Get dressed and I'll tell you while you dress. Armor goes on first. Yeah, that leathery looking material." Watching her for several moments, he smiled as she stared back at him in annoyance before slowly starting to pull on some light leather-like material that was honestly more snug to her than she would've thought, and more comfortable she could've imagined it, though the fact she was redressing was still vivid in her mind … redressing for a prank… she began pinching random parts of this leathery cloth, finding herself more than interested in discovering anything that could be potentially harmful or prank like. Wires, anything, just, something!

"What're you doing?" The fairy's voice snapped her out of her search for a moment before she went back to it.

"Checking for wires or anything that'd be prank like." Finally deciding that it didn't have anything of the sort while Ekoi rolled his tiny little bi-colored eyes, she looked to the purple cloth, picking it up and revealing it to be a tunic like the one Fail had been wearing in the game… only purple. And this one appeared to be a little more on the feminine side … meaning it was just a little more slender, it seemed. Gah! Was this a dress? …This better end soon.

"Okay, so you want to know why you're here?" Pausing, he waited for her to nod before continuing. "There is a legend… old, old legend, enough so that most people don't know all of it, but little bits and parts. Even scholars find it hard to collect the entire legend. But it tells of a night that half Sheikah twins were born to the King and Queen of Hyrule. The queen would die, the twins were both chosen by destiny. There are others though… a young boy who hadn't even aged a season, and six others, each having only been born within the past moon. Each of these children were chosen by destiny."

"The legend says that? What kind of legend is that? A gay one?" Shaera cut in, growling a little as she twisted the tunic about her waist.

"Not finished…" Ekoi snarled in return, rolling his eyes at her actions before continuing. "Yes, those nine children, chosen by destiny, born to do something most adults couldn't even fathom doing."

"Isn't that kind of rough on the kids? What kind of legend is this? Child abuse?"

"Shut up! I'm not finished!" The blonde's head snapped up to meet the fairy's furious glare, obviously not pleased with being cut off a second time. "It's what the Goddesses willed, smart ass. Anyways. The night that the twins were born, the castle of Hyrule came under attack by a fearsome group, a man who wielded such dark power… it seemed impossible. He sought to gain the Triforce… and seal the fate of Hyrule under his rule by killing the Queen, and the twins, but what he didn't know is the twins had arrived early, and as soon as the attack became known to the King and Queen, they separated the two, knowing that if they were found together, both would be killed."

"Oh that's completely just horrifying." Shaera drawled, rolling her eyes a little, but a quick glare from Ekoi stopped her from rolling them further.

"The children were scattered for their own safety, the boy taken into the Forest of the Kokiri by his mother, and kept there safely by the Great Deku Tree, who sensed that he was a child of destiny. The younger twin of the Royal Family was sent off in the Queen's last moments of life, the older in hiding with her father until the attack had passed, while the other children of Destiny were taken and hidden from the King of Darkness… Ganon."

"Ganon? Like Ganondork, er, Ganondorf?" As the fairy nodded, Shaera sighed, crossing her arms a little before moving along to fasten her belt.

"If the children hadn't have been hidden then they would've died. The Dark King needed to make sure the Guardians.. well, you and your companions, were dead, but we couldn't have that happen."

"So, hey, wait, you said that hardly anyone knows the entire legend. So how do you, and what do normal people know?" Ekoi seemed perplexed by the question, though after several moments took in a deep breath, obviously calming himself and getting air to answer.

"The Great Deku Tree has been the Guardian to these woods for a long time… he's seen many moons go by, many seasons, many disasters. He educated the fairies that were to guide the children of destiny; the Hero of Time and the Guardians of Shadow, Spirit, Time, Light, Fire, Water, Forest. You guys should know why you are here… and the Legend that told of your coming. As for others' knowledge of the legend, most know that the fate of Hyrule was sealed on the night of the Queen's death, but they do not know why, or how. They do not know that the Hero of Time had been born, or of a great darkness that is going to sweep over this land by one man's greed for power. They do not know of the younger twin, believing there is only one heir to the throne, or that the queen had been murdered. They do know of seven special people, though given the amount of people who have tried to claim their child is chosen by the Goddesses, they'll think you're another copy, and not the actual thing. People will know you for the actual thing when the time comes… as they will recognize the Hero of Time. Put on the boots too, there's lots of things you could hurt your feet on."

Puzzled, Shaera looked around for the pair of boots he spoke of, though didn't see them until he sighed and flew over to a pair of dark leather boots. She paused, looking at them for several moments before shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"Just put it on…"

"Why should I?" she barked back, staring at them again for several moments before sticking her nose inside, sniffing for the smell of other feet, though only greeted by the crisp scent of leather. "Whoa… that's different.." She had smelled leather before, in her mother's car, but it smelled nothing like that. Maybe it was all that stuff they put on it to make it all shiny and whatnot. Or just a new car smell. But come to think of it, why'd she even put the clothes on? Honestly, she had no idea, she just did it… and now the boots were just sitting there, as though asking 'Please put me on' but without eyes to beg and plead with puppy dog-ness. This was weird. Just the idea of boots with eyes was creeping her out enough. Much less puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, it won't kill you to put them on." Sure it wouldn't…. She stared at them for a few more moments before shaking her head.

"No, I'm not putting those on."

"Why not?"

"I've done enough by putting on these clothes for your little prank!"

After the word prank, the fairy sighed, staring at her blankly for a few more moments before darting towards her, poking her eye with his little fist. "YOU IDIOT!"

"OW!" As Shaera clutched at her eye, Ekoi scowled before going on. "Anyways, why you're here is that the Legend tells that the Guardians of the Temples were born to assist the Hero of Time because the King of Darkness would grow more powerful than the Hero of Time could handle…"

Staring at the fairy for a moment, Shaera scowled, her eyes watering from the fisted poke to her eye, though she got passed it eventually. "What about the older twin? You said she was also a child of Destiny."

"Yes… but her role is … unknown really. Only she knows. That and the Goddesses of course."

"You mean to tell me.. You can tell me the role of every single one of the children of Destiny, BUT her?" As the fairy nodded, she burst out laughing, "Guess you should've spent more time thinking on that before pulling this prank!"

"Stop calling it a prank! Put your shoes on! Now!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Make me!" The fairy suddenly took on a more serious air about him, seeming to be concentrating and extremely focused, and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Didn't think for a comeback to that, did ya?" she taunted, but spoke too soon as the pair of boots suddenly leapt off the ground and towards her. Shrieking, she ducked, searching around for the boots to return, azure eyes wide with shock, also looking around for the way she came in, but… where'd it go? Remembering how they had passed through the log to get here, she realized that the exit had to be just like the entrance, an illusion! Wait.

Did that even exist? She knew of covering up an area with a door, or a painting, drapes, or dozens of strings hanging down from the ceiling, or even canvas, but … anything you could just walk through? She didn't know of anything that was passable through, that held the shape of a log, 'cause hanging beads certainly didn't. Now that was just freaky.

And how were the boots flying? Ekoi couldn't be doing that, but the way they flew almost seemed too erratic for strings. But that had to be it! Looking around, she found the sword from earlier, grabbing it up quickly, stumbling as its extra weight threw her off balance, but as soon as she could catch her footing again, she whirled around, swinging the blade up above the boots as they flew after her, though as they continued flying as though no strings had been cut, her eyes grew larger, lips parting to release another shriek as the blade slipped from her hands, the centrifugal force letting it slip from her grasp, the boots hitting her square on, knocking her back onto her rear, though instead of continuing to pummel her, they stopped, remaining perfectly still above the ground, the blade hitting the wall with a thnking sound before thudding onto the ground.

"Put them on."

More or less in a state of horror, she watched as the boots slowly lowered down to the ground, hastily grabbing them and searching all around for any sort of strings. "H-h-how?"

"I told you. This is real. This is your destiny." He said it barely loud enough for her to hear, floating off a little bit, through another wall. Jumping up to her feet to follow him, she started to run, before looking back at the boots she left lying on the ground. She finally shrugged and followed after him, only to do what he had first done with the first hidden entrance. Slam into the wall.

Falling down again, she scowled, watching as the fairy came back through, glaring down at her. "You know, eventually if you train hard enough, you'd be actually able to see illusions like this. Get up, put on your boots and grab the sword. We still got time."

"Time for what?"

"Some basic training."

Running back to grab the sword, she went over to the wall again, cautious this time as she ran her fingers along the wall until it suddenly went through. Now she had to wonder. How was this done? Reaching for the wall, she scowled as she realized it would be kind of hard to touch something that's not there, but it looked so real… she couldn't even tell it wasn't an actual wall. "Hey, what is this? What kind of special effects.. Is this? I get green screening and Photoshop for effects… but that's done off screen… how's this done?"

"What the hell is a green screen?" Ekoi flew through the wall again, focused right on her as he flew up to get in her face again. "This is magic, you stupid girl! This is real! This isn't some sort of game, or a concoction of someone's imagination. This is reality, and you better get that through your thick skull before you die. It's an illusion, work of the Shadow magic. Stupid, stupid girl…" flying back through the wall, he motioned for her to follow.

"Hey, I'm not stupid y'know? There's just no way that this can be real!" Following him through the wall, she rolled her eyes as the new secret room, virtually the same as the first, covered in greenery, sprites flying this way and that, but this time there were random, dead tree trunks lying about, some still attached to the ground, some only a few inches tall, others towering several feet above her, ranging from small to wide. "What the… what is this?"

"Grip your sword, and attack the tree. I want you to do a diagonal cut, dominant side on the upper end, cutting down towards your non-dominant side. Go!"

"What?"

"You heard what I said! Now do it! This trunk, right here. Hit it!"

Well… now the fairy just seemed deranged. She wasn't sure if that was a step up or down from before, and the idea of attacking a tree trunk with a sword seemed absurd. "No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"It's training. Just do it, please?" he half pleaded, half growled.

"Why?"

"Because it'll help save your life!"

"Until I get some real, and I mean good, solid proof that this isn't a prank, I'm going to treat it like it is one."

"JUST HIT THE TREE SHADOW!"

"It's SHAERA! S-H-A-E-R-A! SHAE-RA! You know, sounds like SHAY-RAH!"

"Hit the tree!" she ignored his demands once again, swinging the blade at him instead. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to break a light bulb!" he flew up out of her range as she swung again.

"What's a light bulb?"

"You."

He snarled at her. "I am a fairy! Not a light bulb, you idiot!"

"Same difference to me!" She glanced around for something to try and hit him with, though in finding nothing, positioned herself right under him, the fairy confused at her actions.

"What are yo- HEY!" he snapped as she threw the sword at him, dodging easily, glaring back down at her as she smirked. "You!" he snarled, "you know wha-" He stopped again mid-sentence, looking around as if he had just heard something before looking down at her. "Time's up, the test is about finished."

"I don't give a shit, I wanna go back home!"

"Too bad! Come over here!" flying back through the wall they had come through from the first room, he ushered her to follow quickly, though not willing to argue since this could be a shot out, instead of sitting in a miserable little room where a crazed light bulb was ordering her to hit a tree, she watched him as he flew back towards her carrying another purple piece of cloth. "Put this on, and please, just do it. Take your hair and put it up in it too, it'll keep it from being grab able."

The idea of putting on a had seemed ridiculous, but she couldn't argue with saving herself from hair pulling: her siblings did that enough that the significance of avoiding it was good enough for her. It wasn't a usual hat either, though strongly reminding her of a skiing hat, or a beanie, either one, though it was much longer, her ears poking out from under the hat as well as some of her blonde locks, bangs unwilling to comb up into it, and some hairs around her eyes that were just too stubborn or short to go into the hat. "Are you serious? I must look like an idiot!"

"Actually, you look a lot like a regular Kokiri… but with purple attire instead of green. Or if you want, you look like an innocent little girl. No would suspect the kind of pain you can be." She twitched, lips curling into a vicious smirk.

"What was that?"

"I'm saying you're a pain in the ass. Now let's go! We don't have time to waste! Pick up the sheath, you idiot!" He had whirled around in time to see her trying to leave without picking up all the gear he obviously wanted to pick up. Damn. "Boots, sheath, go for a shield too since you can't use your sword yet, really."

"Oh go find someone else to boss around."

"DO IT."

"Whatever." Maybe if she stopped fighting with him she could get out of this stupid prank sooner. Oh, that was a good idea, actually. Picking up the boots, she pulled them on over her socked feet, the sheath buckling on easily over her shoulder, though what she hadn't anticipated was the struggle to actually get the sword in the sheath so she didn't have to carry a sharp object around everywhere. After several tries, and falling over, she eventually just cursed it out, took the sheath off, put the sword in, then put the sheath back on, sliding the shield over it, wondering how the hell would she pull that back out if she needed to…

"Quickly now, let's go before you slow us down some more!" Glaring over at Ekoi, she rolled her eyes before following him out the strange walk through door, back into the original place they had started, staring into logs… great.

"Okay so now where, sir voice from hell?"

"Please just shut up for a moment," he muttered under his breath, before flying off towards the log to their left, her following a few feet behind, though what she hadn't expected was to run a little ways then suddenly come out into a large opening, with little houses, a tiny fence, a weird giant stone with an eye on it, even the land cut away up to this point, slanted, such and such.

"Whoa… why is THIS in the middle of the god forsaken forest? A-K-A MY HOUSE?" she barked loudly to Ekoi, only to be greeted by him ignoring her, flying off over the fence towards the far left of the area. "Ekoi! Wait up!"

Glancing around, she tried to figure out a way to get down, since she certainly wasn't going to jump, running down the little slants and shrieking as she found herself almost running off a mini-cliff. "This is a death trap! I knew it!" she whispered, looking around for some way to get down until seeing the vines crawling over the edge by her feet. "…Well… that makes sense… I think." Getting down on her hands and knees, she carefully put one foot over the edge, searching for any sort of place to hold her foot in the vines. Why was she doing this? Once she had one foot secure, she slid the other foot down, finding a second hold much faster before she slowly let herself down until she was close enough to the ground that she felt okay jumping before running off in the general direction Ekoi had gone off into. Or so she thought, at least.

Reaching a little drop off of about five feet, she stared at it for several moments before sitting down on the edge and jumping down, touching down to the ground and nearly collapsing on the spot, unprepared completely to hit the ground.

"That seemed much farther than it was," she mumbled, crawling for a moment before pushing herself back up to her feet, Ekoi appearing again just as quickly as he disappeared.

"I said quickly! You're so slow!" he hissed, before flying off again, the blonde left bewildered as she wondered what the big hurry was as she started off after him, around one house, and coming to a large pond like area, but finding herself far too lazy to actually run around it.

"I wonder if I can jump it…" She pondered for a moment before she took a couple steps back then dashed forward, her movement sluggish with the added weight of the sword, sheath, and shield, leaping for it but falling short as she splashed in the water, shrieking in outrage before she continued on to struggle with swimming with the added weight. "Ekoi!"

"Stupid girl!" The now extremely-annoyed fairy flew over, grabbing a hold of her clothing and pulling her back to where she first jumped. "You're not used to any of this yet, you moron. Don't go wearing yourself out so early!"

"Says you," she retorted, shaking herself out as she shivered before looking to him. "Didn't we have some place to go?"

He nodded before flying off again, she following at his non-existent heels, though as they came to an opening in the large wall of this open area, Ekoi flew right by while a red haired child held out his hand as if to stop her, the other on his hip and this undeniable look of pride on his face. "Who're you? You can't go in there, especially if you don't have a sword or shield! I haven't seen your face around here, you're not a Kokiri are you? What business do you have with the Deku Tree? Don't tell me he s" Ekoi flew back quickly, Shaera's nerves fraying quickly as he tried to convinced the boy to let her through. Okay, so if this kid was paid to harass her about not letting her through, then she could totally see justification of giving him proper payment.

Ekoi caught that menacing glint in her eye, though, suddenly stopping for a moment, glancing at the boy, then back at her before floating away from the red headed child quickly. "Shaera… what're you…?"

"Hey, kid, have your payment in full," she said tersely, whipping her hand around, forming a fist, then slamming it onto the other kid's face, aiming to hit him square on the nose, leaving the boy squealing as he cupped his nose, bouncing around on his two feet. Now, she felt satisfied, and could continue on with this prank for a little longer. At least someone got hurt for pulling this on her. Moving past the red head, she went down the path, wondering why the boy said she needed a sword and shield. There had to be something here that posed some sort of reason to state something like that so boldly.

And she wasn't wrong to be careful either, shrieking loudly as a plant suddenly burst up out of the ground, twirling around as it bit at the sky. She was poised to reach for her sword, though after a few moments calmed down, still freaked half out of her mind, but it wouldn't have made a difference, she realized, because she couldn't figure out how to draw her sword. Running past them, her heart suddenly sank as they came upon a large clearing, a gigantic tree resting in the middle of it, his great roots spread about, and what really got to her was the mustache… it was like the tree in the game Kristy brought over. Oh right, duh, it kind of was. Ignore that obvious observation.

What she couldn't ignore was the sudden aura of sadness that felt as though it were bearing down upon her, crushing. But sadness wasn't the only one: there was another one, dark and foreboding. What was this…? A menacing aura as well, though as she stood for a while longer, the menacing aura suddenly faded, its grasps upon her releasing, not that it helped her to approach the humongous tree. Ekoi, on the other hand, did just fine.

"Great Deku Tree… I've returned with the one of Shadow."

Shaera jumped, looking around as the tree suddenly trembled, leaves cascading down as it shook, before she suddenly heard the tree speak. A talking tree? What?

"Thou hath done well, Ekoi. Young one, Shadow Dyviri, thou hast journeyed far into a land unfamiliar to thee. Do not fear, Ekoi shall guide thou." With another great shake, she stepped back a little, gritting her teeth, Ekoi suddenly coughing a little and muttering under his breath something that sounded like 'Dyviri, not guardian, Ekoi you're an idiot'.

"I wish to go home." Another shake.

"I apologize… but I can not send thee home…" Furrowing her brow, she scowled. "It is far too much than what I can do."

She blinked, staring at him for a moment before shrieking as a blue light came down from the sky, a young blonde boy about her age, accompanied by a blue fairy dropping down, though lightly touching the ground as though he hadn't dropped from the clouds' height.

But that's not what had Shaera frozen in terror. This boy, he...he looked like the one from the game Kristy brought over. And not just kind of, but as identical as she could tell for a pixel body. "Oh my gawsh…" she whispered, pointing at him for several moments as the blue fairy flew up to join Ekoi.

"I've returned, Great Deku Tree."

"Thou hath done well Navi, but I am afraid it is too late for me."

And that's when it suddenly hit Shaera.

That dark, foreboding aura that pressed down so heavily upon her… it was death. The Great Deku Tree was dying.

**A/N: oh no D: the dearest Deku is dying! Yeah anyways**

* * *

**In case you are all wondering/dying to know something/anything, I should've done this first chapter, but I can do it now!**

**Do not 'SHAERA'S A MARY SUE' me. Yes, Blonde hair, blue eyes, bite me. I took original appearance from her birth in Kakariko and altered it to a more 'our world' appearance, and no don't whine because I have LoZ in our world, cause guess what, it IS here, and I'm not changing our world to one without Zelda, cause that woulda sucked, AND we're not even in 'our world' for that long in the fanfiction, so HAH! xD I love you too.**

**SECRET ROOM 3**

**Okay, . so well I could have had the Dyviri (yes that is the technical term for them but Ekoi got mixed up like a silly little fairy) be completely weaponless, and just follow Link around and use whatever magics they acquire to assist, but wait! They can't just simply KNOW their magics as soon as they come onto the scene. That and since they're still under a protective spell, (the one that changed their appearance) I saw no problem with actually limiting them and their abilities until the spell is broken, allowing them to acquire magics. Yes, that's what I mean, they can't do magic until the spell's broken. How suckie is that? XD**

**Now concerning the secret room, do NOT think I'm just trying to randomly throw out secret rooms here and there, but I also didn't want their weapons/gear/whatever to appear out of pure no where, so secret rooms seemed to have the better option, especially since there's a Legend~ speaking of them coming, and it's been there for a while it seems, since people have forgotten it mostly. So it's not completely far fetched to have a secret room~ and no! The rooms will not all be concealed the same way, mwahaha. If you got any ideas I guess you can PM me, I'd love to hear them, but don't be sad if I reject them. Please?**

**Also! I want votes! Sorta! Which Dyviri to appear next, Fire, Forest, Light, or Spirit? **

**I think I talked too long now... xD well, REVIEW! AHA!**

**P.S. I think I need to change the name, I don't really like it, but at the moment, completely lost as to a new one. XD Ideas?**


	3. Resolution

The very feel of the area around them was like an icy chill down her spine, a hushed whisper that frosted her ear as it passed by. Giving an involuntary shudder, she looked over to Fail, though he seemed like any other kid that had just fallen out of the sky some random day. Confused, unsure what was going on, but there. Not like Shaera, the girl's eyes wider than they had been when she opened the door to darkness from her room, wider than when she had reached up when she was younger to trace smiley-faces onto the mirror after a shower and slid and split her chin open, the color slowly draining from her features with the sudden realization that something like this could not be easily created or simulated. The chill, the twisting of her gut like something dreadful had just been revealed to her, that frosty whisper of Death as it swirled around this area.

The only way she could really describe it was like an aura... a cold, heartless aura that caressed her skin with the whispers that she was next. That is, if she wasn't careful. Another shudder danced along her spine, again looking over at Fail, but the boy lacked any sign of expression that he too was feeling what she was. "...For lack of better way to put it, that's just damn creepy..." she grumbled, rolling her eyes for a moment before shuddering again. "Ugh." Ekoi looked back at her, his tiny eyes furrowed as his light dimmed, scowling.

Why was she so disrespectful?

All attentions to anything else stopped as the Deku Tree began to speak slowly, his voice cracking at first before settling.

"Thou hast readily demonstrated thy courage...I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes…" If the tree could have moved, Shaera was sure he would've turned to face her now, "Young Shadow, Link." Oh, so that was his name. "Now, I have yet more to tell ye… wouldst thou listen?"

Link, the formerly named Fail, nodded immediately; Shaera on the other hand, though intrigued and very interested in this magical tale of we're-idiots, had to think about it for a moment— though it was hard to focus with the chilling aura settling on her heavier and heavier. Finally, she nodded, looking up to the tree expectantly.

"Yes, Great Deku Tree…" Now if that stupid tree could've smiled, and been dying at the same time of course, she was sure he would've then as well.

"Now… listen carefully… a wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…" the Deku began, Shaera's brows furrowing at the emphasis on which he spoke about the man from the desert. Yes, well, let's not try and point out the obvious any more than it's obvious. Even if he hadn't emphasized on the part about the wicked man, surely the curse didn't cast itself upon him, now did it? Sighing, she crossed her arms, struggling to focus. "This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule…." Well at least this time, he didn't waste his dying breaths in emphasizing the obvious…though now she had to wonder if the manner in which he spoke, which basically stated 'here's the problem, go fix it' was due to the fact Link was handicapped.

Surely not…

Well…at least she hoped not.

"For it is in the Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…."

Shaera frowned, feeling like there was information the Deku wanted to say, yet wouldn't, or it was escaping him with a sudden onset of Alzheimer's along with his dying body. Ekoi flew close, setting on her clothes. "Here comes the good part," he whispered, quietly tapping around on his little feet, Shaera just staring now at the fairy as he danced, though the purple fairy glanced over at her before reaching over as she started to open her mouth to comment about his dancing. "Now _shh_, listen, and sit down. And don't say my dancing was bad!" Waving him off, she glanced over at Link, seeing him sit down as well. Was this going to be a long 'good part' cause she really would like to move along here and maybe find her way back to whatever tree was the entrance to her bedroom.

"Before time began…before spirits and life existed…three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule…. Din, the goddess of power…Nayru, the goddess of wisdom…Farore, the goddess of courage…

"Din…with her strong, flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created red earth. Nayru…poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave it the spirit of law to the world. Farore…with her rich soul, produced all life forms who could uphold the Law." Now this was rather intriguing, piquing her interest more than before, though as images erupted and worked their way into her mind's eye, confusion gripped her, wondering how this worked. She wasn't imagining this. She actually imagined differently, the goddess Nayru's colors being a soft glow of white for a wisdom of purity and bestowing of the Spirit of Law to the world, Farore seemed like she was more of a multi-colored goddess, or more of a red one, Din being more of a fiery color…but this imagery painted into her mind…

Din…the goddess represented by the color red…

Nayru…represented by a soft blue color like baby blue…

And Farore, a striking color of green...

This was not her imagination, so where were these images coming from?

"The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world…. Since then, the sacred triangles became the basis of our world's providence…and the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."

At this point, the Deku Tree seemed to pause for breath, not that Shaera was even sure he needed to breathe, glancing over at Link for a moment before turning her attention back to the tree and Ekoi went on clapping softly and laughing a little, apparently thoroughly enjoying the tale of the goddesses.

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce…. Thou must never suffer that man…with his evil heart…o ender the Sacred Realm of legend…. That evil man who cast this death curse upon me and sapped my power…." Now Shaera had this eerie, crawly feeling, like vines were twisting up about her body and insisting for control. Standing against her own will, her head and neck craned over to look up higher on the Deku Tree. "Shadow…thou must find ye fellow Dyviri…and assist Link in this task…. Thou must never allow thouself to be swayed and stray to the grasps of the evil man, for he will destroy you…. My end is nigh…." He breathed, a tremor shaking the tree's very core, leaves cascading around them again. "Link, though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started…yes… I will pass away soon…but do not grieve for me…. I have been able to tell you of these important matters…. This is Hyrule's final hope. Link… Shadow… go now to Hyrule Castle…there, thou shall surely meet the Princess of Destiny…" Shaera croaked, a grin plastering her features as the Deku Tree placed emphasis on the princess, though Shaera knew already that this princess had a role known to no one but her and the goddesses. _Stupid princess, tell us what you're destined to do._ "…and a fellow Dyviri…. Take this stone with you, the stone that man wanted so much that he cast this curse upon me…"

His breaths were getting weaker, if he even did breathe, though the weight of the aura fell upon Shaera harder and harder as time passed by. Looking up, leaves rattled before finally giving way to something that sparkled starkly against the dull leaves, coming down to Link's outstretched hands, Navi quickly rattling off exactly what it was.

"The future depends upon thee, Link…thou art courageous…Navi, the fairy…Ekoi the fairy, help Link and Shadow to carry out my will…I entreat ye...Navi... Good…bye…" With that said, a chilling wind swept up through the area, rustling the leaves around Link and Shaera's feet, the color slowly draining from the Deku Tree before the entirety of what used to be a rather drabby-colorful guardian of the Forest stood a hunk of dead wood.

A quick sarcastic comment hung on Shaera's lips, though it never left, the cold aura of Death wrapping its icy arms around her as it finished with the Deku Tree, the girl's face falling slowly from a smiling facial expression to one that was solemn, and for once, she didn't have anything really sarcastic to say in years, just standing there staring at the remains of the Tree, eyes dazzled with wonderment and silent mourning for something she never knew, but in the moments that he spoke, not only was he annoying, but yet the most real thing she'd encountered this entire time. And his words scratched away at her, clawed and dug, insisting that she believe and know that this is her life now, there is no way back. "Great Deku…" she whispered, feeling at a complete lost at the moment, falling to her knees as the horrible reality slowly sank in.

Ekoi had been telling the truth this entire time.

And there was no way back home.

One thing she didn't want to do was to just stare at the grey corpse of the Deku Tree, but another was to sit there, staring at the Deku Tree, with tears running down her cheeks. It didn't even seem rational at all for the tears, for this overwhelming grip of...well, she didn't know how to describe it. Here, there was some entity that for the first time, really felt real, like words of complete and honest truth, and then it just faded away to the calling of Death. That is, after he told her she couldn't go home. He told her the same things Ekoi had, yet the very words didn't even seem the same, the meaning seemed different, and not like he was just trying to cover up something for the sake of a joke but pure honesty to the supposed legend about Dyviri...or whatever he called her.

"...The man...in black armor..." The image of the man that was forced into her mind earlier burned vividly. Flames...eyes that seemed to glow in the fires, holding a steely greed and lust for power, a burning desire... hair red, a bright color that reminded her of a fire truck, yet more orange than that; dark skin that obviously told tales of many weeks in the sun, large jewel set in a matching black metal…she didn't know what to be honest. From the way he rode the horse, she could tell he wasn't a small man, easily double her height if not triple, powerful physique, broad shoulders. The manner he held himself on the horse was almost like that of a king rushing back to his country or in search of something powerful. Wait.

"Something…powerful…" Ekoi looked at Shaera for a moment as the words left her lips, wondering what she was going on about.

"Yeah Shaera, the Triforce…" he muttered, flying closer to her before Navi heard his comment and looked over, then back at the Great Deku Tree. It was a fleeting moment of thought, thinking of that strange man in black armor, and though she still wanted to refuse that this entire thing was real, the forcing of images into her mind and the words of the Deku Tree told her otherwise. And then this man in black armor, with flaming red hair, had taken what seemed real to her away, cursed to die but still determined to set the saving of the world in motion from the evil man, to keep that evil man from getting the Triforce. Clenching her fists, she looked over at the Tree again before pushing herself up to her feet.

"This…. This is real." She whispered. Ekoi slapped his forehead.

"YOU JUST FIGURED THAT OUT?" he barked, flying around her quickly though when her eyes didn't follow with a typical sarcastic quip, he stopped, fluttering close to her as he looked into her eyes, a sharp blue with a glint of hatred, shining with a determination that he hadn't really seen in her before, but under that, understanding of the situation. She had finally accepted it. Relief trickled over Ekoi as this fact settled into his mind. Now he didn't have to rag on her about things, or deal with her thinking that this was a prank and nothing bad would happen to her. She knew…and that was the best thing he could ask for right now.

Navi looked from the Shadow to Link, then back to the Deku Tree. "Come on, let's go to Hyrule Castle." Her voice traveled easily for a little fairy, reaching all three, who in return nodded, starting off towards the walled pathway back to the main area of the Kokiri as she looked back to the Deku Tree. "Goodbye Great Deku Tree…" the soft words were barely even audible to herself, but she had no need to say them any louder. Turning back around, she flew off after the others, Link almost speechless by the events.

He had lived his entire life until today, fairy-less, made fun of by Mido constantly for not having a fairy, and then today he got a fairy, was summoned to the Great Deku Tree, freed the Great Deku Tree from a curse, watched the Great Deku Tree die, and was told to leave the forest. All in one day. Not to mention someone that wasn't a Kokiri was inside the forest, and had been brought to the Deku Tree as well. That man the Deku Tree had shown them…he was the same one in his nightmares. That meant he was sensitive to the evils that the Deku Tree spoke about…and the test of his courage—he wasn't sure what that was about—but he would do anything for the Deku Tree! The words about the future depending on him sounded over and over in his mind. The future? The Princess of Destiny? He was leaving the forest…and the Deku Tree died…

'Do not grieve for me…' is what the Deku Tree had said. Yes, if the Deku Tree had managed to live long enough to tell him and-Shadow, he guessed-this information, and he said it was important, then it was! And he would carry it out like the Deku Tree wanted.

Looking to the new comer girl, Shadow, as the Deku Tree called her, he gave her a once over. She was of medium height—maybe more on the short side of medium—blonde hair of unknown length having obviously been shoved up into her purple cap, azure blue eyes that glittered with a burning resolve, but a resolve for what, he didn't know. Walking over to her, he waved a little. "Hi, my name's Link." Maybe her name wasn't Shadow, maybe she had an actual name. She stopped, looking at him for a moment as if confused, before she slowly started loosen up a bit, whatever that had been gripping her letting up slowly. Reaching out her hand, she forced a smile.

"Shaera. Dyviri Shadow."

Ekoi bounced quickly up to her, landing on her shoulder and waving at Link, grin easily visible on his face. "Yes! No more rejection!" He made it sound like his own little victory cheer, the two staring at him as though he had suddenly grown a deku baba out of his ears. "What?"

"…You're just strange…and we're not used to that." Shaera answered, a smirk dancing onto her features before she reached up and flicked him off her shoulder. Now that she had actually a chance to really look around, the scenery was actuall very calming, and very lively at the same time. Though the game didn't portray it very well at all. Curiosity of how well the game portrayed Link, she looked him over. Well, the game hadn't been too off. He wasn't as midget-like as the game showed, and the tunic did not go as far down on him as it did in the game. Being completely honest, it looked like he had just had a growth spurt, but hadn't gotten a replacement tunic, or his legs were just long in comparison to what she remembered of the game. Tunic ended about mid-thigh, leaving what she almost considered a little too much leg visible between his tunic and boots. Maybe about five feet tall, much taller than the four foot thing that was in the game. His face didn't look as chubby as it did in the game, eyes not as much of a single color blue, his hair didn't just peek out from under his cap in the front, but all the way around, and had more shape than the triangle appearance it had in the game, as well as a darker color, leaving it more of a champagne blonde instead of yellow blonde. _Back to the task at hand, Shaera._ "Let's get going. That man in black armor's got another thing coming."

"Hurry up!"

"Right!" It was three cheers to go on and make their way to Hyrule Castle, before Navi nagged them again with a 'HEY, LISTEN' sort of beginning lecture or what not. Apparently Shaera wasn't the only one that found it annoying. Link also found it annoying, to a degree; like how she shouted at him to listen when he ran passed a collection of vines within the Deku Tree, telling them that he could probably climb them since the surface was covered in vines. There was also the stopping at the door. Sure, there weren't any doors in the Kokiri forest, and it was surprising, but it didn't call for Navi to tell him how to open a door.

"Hey! Link! What did you do?" The cerulean blue eyes of Link snapped forward to the waiting figure of Mido, who stood there pointing at him accusingly before pointing over to Shaera. "Who's she? Link! The Great Deku Tree…did he…die?" The two exchanged glances before looking back at the pudgy Kokiri and nodded. "How could you do a thing like that?" Shaera shrugged a little, starting to open her mouth but closed it as Link held up a hand. "It's all your fault!" Mido finished squawking before stalking off, apparently still struggling to regain his tough composure after Shaera had punched him before.

"It would've been fun to hit him again…" she mumbled under her breath, Ekoi shaking his head as Navi looked at him in question as to his charge's actions against an innocent boy.

"Don't ask…" he said quietly, flying over to the blue fairy, drawing Shaera's attention to the brightly glowing partner of Link. Remembering how she thought Ekoi was before, just a ball of light, she wondered if Link thought the same thing, then once she got a better look around this forest inside her house, she frowned. He had to know that the fairies weren't just a ball of light. Though her curiosity to how Navi looked under her luminescence was just about killing her composure to not grab the fairy.

"So how do we get out of here?" She questioned, looking over to Link then following him as he smiled and started off running with an exclamation of 'This way!' Shaera was less than amused with the enthusiasm to run, and she was already feeling pooped out enough from before and the near drowning incident. Well okay she didn't almost drown but it was close enough for her. Too much extra weight.

"Hey Link slow down!" Ekoi called out, Navi again looking at him in question, though Shaera had no idea how at the moment, the purple fairy smiling. "Shaera's not used to the weight of her gear." She shot a glare back at him, seeing the smile turn into a nervous one. How dare he point out that she was weighed down.

Though it did work, Shaera was less than pleased, attempting to walk as though she were as light as a feather, which only brought her down farther as with each step crashed down her weight plus at least twenty pounds; she had no idea how much it weighed. But she certainly didn't like it. Even if she had been active back home, which she was, this was an unexpected surprise and unwelcome at that, though she had to admit she was glad she was active as a child, otherwise, she would've up and collapsed from the weight of her gear ages ago.

Seeing Link stop in front of another log like the one she had entered this area from, she froze, pointing at it as her eyes widened, wondering what this log could possibly mean. Not another maze right? Upon close inspection, she realized that this log was much larger than the others, and once she got within several yards, Link took off running again, Shaera feeling like she was going to die if she tried to catch up to him. How was he so able to carry his things?

Taking her time to walk through this unwelcome log-hole-door thing, Shaera scowled, though as it came to light that it was just a bridge across to another log-hole-door thing, she raised her eyebrows in question, then Link and a green haired girl came into view, the green haired girl resting against the railing of the bridge a bit before telling Link something Shaera couldn't hear, and obviously it was something she wasn't supposed to hear, before handing him what looked to be like a small pinkish brown colored…what?

She stood back puzzled as the blonde young man took the strange thing and looked at it, before looking back to the green haired girl, Shaera again watched for a little while before Link started to take several steps backwards before turning around and bolting, leaving Shaera standing there alone, jaw dropping.

He just left! Without a second thought!

"Well come on!" Ekoi shouted at her, pulling at her tunic to run after Link so he didn't leave her behind. Now where were they going?

"What the hell was going on back there?"

"How would I know?" Ekoi replied, his tiny eyes rolling as they entered into the dark log, light on the other side revealing that they had successfully left the Kokiri Forest and Lost Woods, greeting Link on the other side.

"…What the hell…?" Shaera questioned, looking around. Well, another LOG, yes, though there was also sunlight, and large rock walls surrounding the log on all sides but one, one that followed down a path for at least what she thought was triple her house in length until it opened up to who knows what, the entire way lined with trees and their sparkling, pretty leaves. "Now what?"

"I believe…Hyrule Castle is north from here," Navi spoke up, looking around then just staring at Link as he stared into his pink-brown thing. "Link, what're you doing with the Ocarina?"

"What's an Ocarina?" Shaera questioned, Ekoi sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, light bulb!" She snapped at him, the fairy scoffing at this response before taking another deep breath, and sighing again.

"It's an instrument. Hey, Link, play a tune." The male blonde looked up to the purple fairy for a moment before nodding, another smile coming to his lips as the thought of playing a tune on his friend's ocarina crossed his mind.

"Okay."

What he played was nothing less than horrific, in Shaera's eyes. He had no idea how to play it, just randomly blowing air into it and plugging holes as he blew. "Hey, hey, maybe you should try something different…" she mumbled, holding her hand out for the Ocarina. "Let me try."

"You can play instruments? AHAHAHA—" Ekoi's laughter died quickly as Shaera shot him a deathly glare, Link handing the Ocarina over to her slowly.

"Okay well...be careful with it…" he said quietly, cerulean orbs looking deep past blue orbs almost like his, but darker, the depths speaking of secrets beyond his imagination. Something was different about her. Not just that she wasn't a Kokiri. He wasn't sure what though...but it shone in her eyes. Not a mental thing but as she was, who she was...what was she? What was a Dyviri, as the Deku Tree called her?

She was occupied with the ocarina, looking at it like Link had been earlier. It took a couple of moments for her to realize how exactly would she move her fingers to create notes on it before wiping the mouth piece on her tunic, glaring at Ekoi as he started to snicker. "Shut." His smile disappeared quickly, flying back to Link and worming his way under the male's hat.

"She's going to kill me!" A smirk of satisfaction pulled at the corners of her lips, looking over at Link as the fairy made his hat look alive. Putting the ocarina to her lips, she sucked in her breath, carefully reaching her fingers to cover some of the eleven holes. Why were there eleven holes...? Wait. She looked at it again, finding a second hole on the bottom. Make that twelve.

Covering both bottom holes now, she let her fingers drift over the holes before pressing down harder on the holes that felt right, letting no air escape from them as she blew gently into the ocarina. Link struggled to stifle his laughter, covering his mouth with his hand as Ekoi peaked out from under Link's cap, muttering,

"You sound worse than he does."


End file.
